phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Moga (Gun Mage 3★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: Drums Moga: Wha-huh?! Oh, it's you. Hi. Moga: Do I want to eat? With everyone? Moga: ... Moga: I got stuff to do... See ya. Moga was always by herself. Even in battle, the commander had never seen her fight by anybody's side. Curious as to what she did on her own, the commander decided to follow her. Suddenly, there came a furious racket. Was she practicing with her gun? It didn't sound like gunfire... Moga: ... She was playing the drums, completely absorbed in pounding them. She was even using her feet. Quite surprising. Moga: WHA, WHA, WHA--HUH?! Moga: Oh, it's you. Hi. Moga: Music? Do I like it? Moga: Listening is nice...but I like playing it, too. Moga: This is my favorite pastime. With that, she went right back to pounding on the drums. It was always hard to tell what she was thinking, but today... The commander felt like they were making some progress... Episode 2: Antisocial Several days later... The commander went to talk with her while she played her drums. ---- Question 1=''Why do you always want to be alone?'' Moga: You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine. |-|Question 2=''Playing with others could be more fun.'' Moga: Maybe. But I like things the way they are now. |-|Question 3=''Wanna play with the others sometime?'' Moga: Thanks. But I like being alone. ---- Moga: I've never been good at talking to people. Don't like it much, actually. Moga: You don't have to worry about what others think when you're alone. You get to do whatever you want. It's lots of fun. Moga: If I could, I'd just stay in my room all day. By myself. Moga: To be honest, I don't like people. Get enough of them together... Moga: ...And they can be so mean. So exclusive. So...hurtful. In that moment, the commander saw a hint of sadness her solitude had brought her. Episode 2: Golden Ensemble Several days later... Moga: WHA, WHA, WHA--HUH?! Moga: Oh, it's you. Hi. Moga: !!! That thing you've got there...is it what I think it is? The commander had brought a guitar this time. ---- Question 1=''Mind if I join in?'' Moga: Didn't know you could play. |-|Question 2=''Thought we could jam together.'' Moga: Did you practice, just to play with me? |-|Question 3=''The more instruments, the better, right?'' Moga: I don't know. I've never played with another person before. ---- Moga: Since you went to all that trouble... I guess we can, just this once. Moga: Ready? One, two, three, four! With that, they began to play. Moga: !! Moga: This is so...weird. I never knew playing with someone could be so... Moga: Fun! It's great! Moga: Being alone all the time isn't as fun. Maybe...maybe, I was just scared. Moga: Scared of being hurt by others. Moga: That might be why I kept my distance, kept running from people, pretending I hated them. Moga: But...nobody can do everything on their own! People have to work together! Moga: Nothing will change if I just keep running away! This discovery brought more intensity to her playing, and she began drumming ever faster. It was at that moment, the Princess had discovered a new skill. Moga: I did it! I've discovered a new skill, "Golden Ensemble"! Moga: Thanks, thanks a lot! Moga: I think I just might be able to change now, just a little. Moga: I won't run away anymore. So...play with me again sometime? Moga: If you're up for it, we can jam together on the battlefield, too! Moga: ...I-I'd really like it if you could fight by side. Moga: Being with you makes me feel like giving people another chance. She smiled. It was the first time the commander had ever seen her smile. Moga: You need to work on your rhythm, though. *Giggle* Her smile turned into a coquettish grin. Category:Character Quest